


Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark

by Band_obsessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Fingering, Idek what that's called, Louis' basically desperate and Harry's asleep, M/M, Sex, Sleep Sex, Teasing, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh! Enjoy, prostate, uhhh... yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Louis' fault. Not really. He just happened to wake up in the dead of night with a raging hard on, stiff and leaking in his boxers. In fact, if Harry hadn't worn the stupid skinny jeans that clung to his legs oh-so-perfectly, Louis would have never had the dream that led to his...issue.</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is incredibly horny and Harry is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... *Deep breath* Please, just, enjoy? Maybe? No? Okay?
> 
> Title from 'A Love Like War' by All Time Low and Feat. Vic Fuentes

Based off of this prompt: Prompt: Louis is horny af and Harry is dead asleep so he tries to finger himself but ends up using Harrys fingers and he's whiny and desperate and Harry pretends to be asleep but what happens when he gets hard? Oooohhh someone please write this!

* * *

 

 

It wasn't Louis' fault. Not really. He just happened to wake up in the dead of night with a raging hard on, stiff and leaking in his boxers. In fact, if Harry hadn't worn the stupid skinny jeans that clung to his legs oh-so-perfectly, Louis would have never had the dream that led to his...  _issue._ The bitch of it all is that Harry was fast asleep. He was so deeply sleeping that Louis would have thought he were dead if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest and the occasional snore coming from his perfectly plump lips. God, what Louis wouldn't do to have those lips wrapped around his cock. His dick twitched at the thought of Harry with his mouth around his cock, tongue teasing the tip, and blurted more pre-come which just added to the wet patch already forming in his black boxers. Not being able to take the throbbing in his lower region any longer, he shimmied out of his boxers, hissing as his cock hit the cold air. Gently rolling over so his arse was in the air, he reached over for the lube, slipping in his index finger up to the last knuckle. Louis gasped, the friction from just one finger incredible. He pushed in the second through the ring of muscle, scissoring them, desperately trying to reach the right spot. Whining from frustration, he added his third finger, the tips just brushing the spot that would make him see stars. He thrust crazily, bucking his arse to meet his digits. Louis let out a low moan, half from pleasure, half from annoyance. He fumbled around for something to hold onto, to steady himself so he could reach further and ended up grabbing Harry's hand by mistake. He froze, eyes wide, breathing halted. Harry didn't wake, just hummed in his sleep and star fished out on his back. Letting out a sigh of relief, Louis tried to push his fingers deeper, trying to make himself go crazy just like Harry's fingers could. Louis stilled and looked down at Harry's hand that was still clasped in his own. The younger boy's fingers were long and slender and Louis already knew that they could do what he needed. He slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them with a tissue before reaching for the lube which he had discarded on the bed earlier. Holding his breath, he opened the cap with a  _snick_ and squirted some into his cupped hand. Hesitating for a moment, he lifted Harry's hand and coated three of his fingers with the substance before tossing away the bottle. Louis perched over Harry's hand and sank himself down, feeling the press of Harry's index finger as he guided it to his entrance.

 

When all three digits were successfully inside, Louis began to ride them, keeping Harry's hand still. It only took him three bounces before Harry's fingers were pressing against the older boy's prostate, driving him crazy. "F-Fuck. U-uh!" Louis gasped out, eyes losing focus as he pushed back against Harry harder and faster. At some point during this, Harry had kicked off the covers from around his waist, revealing a tent in his boxers, his dick strained against the material. Louis didn't notice until he threw his head back, hand slipping and landing over Harry's crotch, making the sleeping boy gasp out a moan. He stopped his actions all at once, looking like a deer caught in headlights as Harry's eyes opened and he curled his fingers.

"Enjoying yourself there, Lou?" He asked with a smirk, voice low from a combination of sleep and arousal, pupils blown wide. Louis nodded, clenching around Harry's digits as the younger boy curled them again.

"F-fuck! Please!" Louis begged, not quite knowing what he was asking for, just needing _something_ , anything. Harry started thrusting his fingers in and out at an agonisingly slow pace which had Louis fisting the sheets, teeth clenched.

"Please, what, Loubear?" Harry asked, leaning up to nibble on Louis' earlobe, "Want me to fuck you?" Louis whimpered, nodding frantically. "Want me to ruin your tight little hole? Fill it with my cum?" Louis moaned as Harry kept his fingers rubbing on Louis' prostate in small, firm circles that had the older boy going crazy. Harry pulled out his fingers, earning a groan of protest as he did so. Removing his boxers, he stroked his cock a few times before straddling Louis' face and pressing the head of his dick between Louis' lips. The older boy latched on greedily, swirling his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and collecting the pre-come gathered there. Harry hissed and stroked Louis' hair, whispering praise into the blue eyed boy's ear which only spurred him on more. 

Harry reached behind him and stroked Louis' neglected cock, arm burning at the angle. Louis moaned and bucked as Harry rubbed over the head and the vibrations traveled up Harry's dick which was now located down the older boy's throat. Harry could feel his gut tightening, knew he was gonna cum. 

"Louis! G-gonna!" Harry warned, expecting the older boy to pull off but instead he hummed and swallowed around the cock in his throat and Harry was cumming hard, hips bucking, head thrown back. When he came back down from his high, he noticed Louis was jacking himself off, Harry's now limp dick still in his throat. All of a sudden Louis pushed Harry's crotch away, his dick falling from his lips, moaning and panting. Harry was confused until he felt warm liquid hit his lower back and a look of understanding dawned on his face. He turned around and started pumping Louis' shaft again, keeping it hard as he worked on his own, hissing from sensitivity. Louis whimpered, dick tender. "W-what are you doing?" Louis asked, still panting slightly. Harry smirked, kissing the tip of the older boy's dick. "I promised I'd fuck you, didn't I?" Louis nodded although Harry couldn't see him. "Ready?" Harry asked, crawling off of Louis and between his legs instead, pushing them up. "Y-yeah." Louis replied shakily, reaching out for one of Harry's hands. The younger boy grasped it tightly and planted a kiss on the knuckles before carefully pushing in, studying the older boy's face for any signs of discomfort. Hurting him was the last thing he wanted to do. "Okay?" He asked when he was fully sheathed, brushing Louis' hair off of his sweaty forehead. Louis nodded lightly, a blissed out expression on his face after being full at long last. Harry thrust in and out at a steady rhythm, the sound of slapping skin and moans filling the otherwise silent room. Moonlight streamed in from the windows, bathing the bed in a silver glow. Leaning down, Harry pressed his lips to Louis', gently kissing the older boy until they had to pull apart for air. Both boys were close now, the familiar tightening in their guts making them lose all sense of rhythm, Harry thrusting erratically, bringing a hand down to pump Louis as best he could. He changed the angle which had Louis yelling out, fingers flying to Harry's hair. "H-harry! G-gonna come!" Louis warned, bucking up. Harry thrusted harder, chasing after his own high, "Hold on. J-just one more sec-second. Please." Harry begged, pounding away at Louis' hole. "Harry! N-not gonna last!" Louis gasped out, fingers tightening in Harry's hair as his prostate was hit again and again. "Let go. I've got you." Harry commanded, pumping Louis' dick faster as they both climaxed. Rope after rope of cum was pushed from Louis' dick, streaking across his stomach, body trembling from the pleasure. Harry's hips thrusted forward on instinct, trying to push as far as possible into Louis' hole. When their breathing steadied and their bodies recovered, Harry leaned down, peppering kisses over Louis' face, stroking his cheek and watching as he nuzzled into the touch. "Next time, wake me, yeah?" Harry laughed, breathless. Louis nodded sleepily, face still full of bliss and he reached his arms upwards. Harry rolled his eyes fondly and scooped up the older boy, wrapping him in his arms, Louis' fingers still in his hair. And if the other boys walked into their room the next day to find them covered in cum and lube, well, no one needs to know about that, do they? The End. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow... I actually finished something... Holy shit. Anyways! Thanks to whomever left this prompt and if you guys wanna read more of my things please just ask!


End file.
